Yuki Mitsuki
by The Devil is Lucky
Summary: COMPLÈTE. Mise à jour, corrigée et améliorée. Petit three-shot sans prétention, légère romance... J'ai essayé de respecter les caractères des personnages et de ne pas faire (trop) de OOC. Amatrices d'Itachi, bienvenue... Peut se dérouler n'importe quand dans le manga avant la mort d'Itachi, bien sûr ! Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

_Hello ! Pour celles et ceux qui connaissent déjà cette fic, sachez que je l'ai corrigée, améliorée, vaguement (très vaguement) modifiée, et j'ai retiré mes commentaires au cours de l'histoire qui, avouons-le franchement, faisaient lourd._

_Voilà. Les coupures sont les mêmes, et ça reste un three-shot. Je vais publier les deux autres chapitres très rapidement, le temps de recopier les anciennes réponses aux reviews et de faire la mise en page._

_Sinon, il n'y a rien à faire, mais... Ce début ne me satisfait pas. Pas l'histoire, ni le développement, mais les deux premiers paragraphes. Seulement, je ne sais pas comment améliorer cette introduction, alors je laisse comme ça, mais... Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas !_

_Disclaimer : l'univers ne m'appartient pas, je remercie Kishimoto de me prêter ses personnages, promis, je lui rend sans dommage ! Seule Yuki et l'histoire en elle-même sont à moi !_

_Enjoy !_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Yuki était une jeune fille ayant entre dix-neuf et vingt ans, et tenait une petite maison d'hôte dans un petit village neutre, où aucun ninja ne vivait. Le village en question n'était qu'un lieu de passage, sans aucun intérêt particulier, sauf celui de faire une pause. Ainsi son nom n'était-il jamais retenu.

Cependant, il allait arriver quelque chose qui, au premier abord, semblerait et serait absolument banal et sans intérêt mais qui, par la suite, évoluerait en autre chose...

Ainsi, un beau jour, Yuki, qui avait hérité de la maison, gérait la propreté et toutes les attentions à apporter à ses rares clients, en plus de devoir vérifier les comptes. Vivant seule, elle n'avait néanmoins pas suffisamment d'économies pour s'offrir des possessions personnelles. Tout ce qu'elle dépensait était pour son commerce et ses besoins. Oh, il lui arrivait bien d'économiser pour s'offrir un kimono, un yukata, ou encore des parchemins et de l'encre, mais il lui fallait alors se rationner, et manger moins. Elle s'offrait même un livre ou deux, en de rares occasions, le prix du livre n'étant pas donné, loin de là.

Ainsi donc, en ce beau jour très pluvieux —ça faisait de la boue quand un client oubliait d'enlever ses chaussures, mais c'était un très beau jour !—, le carillon de l'entrée retentit, informant la jeune propriétaire qu'un nouveau client venait de pénétrer son modeste établissement.

Assise derrière le comptoir de l'entrée, elle releva les yeux du registre qu'elle corrigeait de ses éventuelles fautes d'inattention, et demeura fascinée par la beauté de l'homme, malgré l'eau, la boue et le sang qui le maculaient.

Minute.

_Le sang ?_

Ah, oui, il avait un bandeau autour de son cou.

Rayé.

Un ninja déserteur.

Bon.

Ok.

Elle n'avait jamais eu affaire à un déserteur, mais à des ninjas, si, alors ça ne devrait pas être trop différent. Elle conclut finalement que rester franche et naturelle était, après tout, sa marque de fabrique, et si sa manière d'être ne plaisait pas à son client, il n'avait qu'à se trouver un hôtel. Au moins, il serait sûr de ne pas être déçu. Et elle ne pourrait pas le tromper. Autant rester franche, donc.

« Bonjour, monsieur, je vous remercie d'avoir pensé à enlever vos chaussures. Je suppose que vous désirez une chambre ?

– Vous supposez bien. Une chambre. Une semaine.

– Très bien. Pour une personne ?

– Oui.

– Voulez-vous inclure le service des repas ?

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Que, si vous me le demandez dès maintenant, ou en tout cas, en avance, je peux vous préparer petit-déjeuner, déjeuner et dîner. L'établissement possède également un salon de thé. Je peux aussi vous faire du thé à toute heure de la journée, il suffit que vous me le demandiez.

– Vous n'avez pas d'employé ?

– Non. Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour les rémunérer. Même si je n'en avais qu'un seul.

– Je vois.

– Si vous acceptez le service des repas, sachez qu'il y a un petit tarif supplémentaire, comme vous pouvez le voir sur ce parchemin. »

Et, ce faisant, Yuki déroula le parchemin en question sous les yeux de son potentiel client, qui demeurait désespérément impassible. Même ses questions étaient posées d'un ton plat et monocorde.

La jeune fille précisa :

« Les horaires y sont également indiqués.

– Ça n'est pas si cher, remarqua l'homme. Pourquoi n'augmentez-vous pas vos prix ?

– À cause de la situation politique entre les grands villages ninjas, l'économie est en baisse. Si je décidais d'augmenter mes tarifs, je ferais, certes, comme les autres auberges et hôtels, mais je prendrais aussi le risque de perdre des clients. En ne changeant pas les prix, j'ai plus de chances de me faire une renommée de propriétaire honnête qui ne profite pas de la misère et d'avoir, ainsi, plus de clients.

– Hn. »

Après un temps de silence, où Yuki laissa l'homme réfléchir, elle l'interrogea, sans se montrer pressante :

« Donc, quelle formule prenez-vous ?

– Avec les repas.

– Très bien. Hum...

– Oui ?

– Vous désirez peut-être un bain ? Je peux laver vos vêtements, si vous voulez.

– Vous ne touchez pas à mes armes.

– Pas de problème. De toute façon, je ne saurais pas comment les laver.

– Y a-t-il d'autres clients ?

– Ah, eh bien non, le dernier est parti hier soir. J'allais justement entrer en période creuse. Vous comprendrez que je suis ravie de votre venue !

– Pourquoi est-ce une période creuse ?

– Eh bien, l'hiver approche, avec lui le mauvais temps, et c'est la fin des vacances, pour les rares qui en ont.

– Bien.

– Si un client arrive, je vous préviendrais.

– ...

– Vous pouvez aller vous laver, l'onsen est au bout de ce couloir, à gauche. Vous me laisserez les affaires que vous voulez que je lave devant la porte, par terre, ce sera très bien. Je vais vous préparer la chambre n°5 en attendant, elle est à l'étage, les portes sont numérotées, vous la trouverez facilement. Je ferai le ménage ensuite.

– ... »

* * *

Itachi, bien qu'il soit extérieurement impassible, était absolument sidéré par l'aisance avec laquelle la jeune propriétaire l'avait accueilli. Dans son bain, l'eau gouttant de ses longs cheveux sur sa nuque et son torse musclé, il était vaguement préoccupé.

Il était arrivé couvert de sang, et il avait remarqué la surprise sur le visage de son hôtesse, à sa vue. Il avait repéré une brève expression de soulagement passer ensuite dans ses yeux, et il compris qu'elle avait remarqué que ce n'était pas son sang, et qu'il n'était donc pas blessé.

Mais quand même.

Il avait son col ouvert, et son bandeau était ainsi visible. Elle n'avait pas pu manquer qu'il était un déserteur.

Alors, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu peur ? Pourquoi s'était-elle montrée si aimable ?

Certes, il était son seul client pour un temps, mais elle aurait tout de même pu tenter de le dénoncer, empocher la prime sur sa tête, et en profiter pour prendre deux ou trois employés.

Pourtant, il n'avait ressenti aucune mauvaise intention à son égard. Au contraire, même, s'il en jugeait par le premier regard qu'elle avait eu en sa direction avant de redevenir professionnelle, elle le trouvait à son goût.

Ah, oui. Il avait oublié que les Uchiwa étaient beaux à damner. Donc, qu'elle le trouve à son goût n'était que de la pure logique. Personne ne résistait au charme des Uchiwa.

Toutefois, cela n'enlevait rien au fait qu'elle savait qu'il était déserteur.

En premier lieu, l'interroger, et voir si elle était digne de confiance, même si elle lui avait fait bonne impression. Elle n'avait pas été lourde, et n'avait pas insisté quand il avait refusé qu'elle touche à ses armes.

Bon point pour elle.

Un peu bavarde, mais si elle laissait filtrer des informations, ça ne pourrait être que bénéfique. Et puis, il ne la trouvait pas désagréable. Au contraire.

Hem. Bref. Ne pas s'égarer. Il réfréna la rougeur qui tentait de s'étaler sur ses joues et y parvint sans mal, grâce à la force que confère l'habitude.

Ensuite, utiliser un faux nom. Elle était gentille, mais si elle se faisait interroger, elle dirait ce qu'elle saurait, même si elle ne le voulait pas, elle avait l'air de laisser filtrer des informations un peu trop naturellement. De plus, elle n'était qu'une civile, et ne résisterait pas à un interrogatoire.

Par conséquent, prudence.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Yuki avait fait ce qu'elle avait annoncé, à savoir passer la serpillière sur le parquet recouvert de sang et de boue, et préparer sa chambre. Il lui restait à laver les vêtements de son client, qu'elle avait rassemblés avec un autre tas de linge sale, son précédent client lui en ayant emprunté. Sa chambre, donc.

La n°5. Son chiffre préféré.

La plus belle, la mieux placée, la plus fonctionnelle, la plus pratique, celle qui bénéficiait le plus de la lumière du soleil —enfin, quand il y en avait—, et qui avait la plus belle vue.

La jeune fille avait même eu le temps de sortir des vêtements masculins propres, étant à peu près adaptés à la taille de l'homme. Elle l'avait mal vu, à cause de la faible luminosité, malgré le fait qu'ils soient en plein milieu d'après-midi, mais elle avait acquis la capacité de jauger grossièrement la taille d'une personne, juste en regardant sa silhouette. Pour les clients qui ont besoin d'une tenue de rechange après le bain. Ou les ninjas qui détruisent leurs tenues à cause de combats trop violents.

Son client arriva dans le couloir, vêtu du kimono de coton noir d'intérieur qu'elle lui avait laissé, alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre. Elle venait de finir cette partie-là, mais il lui restait encore de quoi faire.

« Le kimono vous convient, monsieur ?

– Oui. La couleur est parfaite.

– Tant mieux, sourit la jeune fille. Oh, au fait, que voulez-vous pour le dîner, ce soir ? Et que prenez-vous, au petit-déjeuner ?

– Je mange de tout.

– Oui, mais vous avez peut-être une envie particulière ?

– Un bol de ramen.

– Très bien.

– ... »

Yuki rajusta son panier qui glissait sur sa hanche, et Itachi haussa un sourcil, voyant qu'elle allait ajouter autre chose.

« Parmi les horaires, à quelle heure désirez-vous être servi ?

– Huit heures et demie.

– Bien. Bonne fin d'après-midi, alors, et à ce soir. »

Alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour, son panier de linge sale dans les bras, le ninja la retint par l'épaule, doucement. La jeune fille tourna la tête, surprise, et plongea involontairement dans l'onyx de ses yeux. Elle fut soufflée par l'intensité de son regard.

Un ange passa et s'écrasa contre le carreau, sans qu'aucun des deux y prête la moindre attention.

Itachi était étonné et fasciné. Cette fille représentait la banalité, dans son état le plus pur, avec ses grands yeux chocolat noisette, ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés, son nez ni gros ni petit, juste la taille qu'il faut, une taille moyenne, un petit ventre. Le ninja remarqua qu'elle n'était pas en surpoids, elle était parfaitement proportionnée, mais elle manquait d'endurance physique, elle n'était absolument pas sportive. Il était même prêt à parier qu'elle détestait ça.

« Euh... Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

– Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas eu peur ?

– Hein ? Comment cela ?

– Je suis un ninja déserteur, vous avez vu mon bandeau et avez compris en me voyant. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas eu peur ?

– Eh bien, parce que vous êtes un client.

– Comment ça ?

– Eh bien... Comment dire ? Vous n'êtes pas là pour me tuer, mais pour vous reposer, ou pour mettre en place un plan, ou que sais-je encore ! Seulement, la seule chose qui compte pour moi, c'est que vous êtes un client. Peu m'importe d'où vous venez, qui vous êtes, ou quel est votre métier. Je suis soumise au secret professionnel. Et puis, tant que vous payez, le reste ne m'intéresse pas. Peu importe le système en place, ça ne change rien pour moi.

– Hn.

– Et puis, si vous aviez voulu me faire du mal, vous l'auriez déjà fait.

– Vous êtes intelligente.

– Ah ? Merci... rougit la jeune fille, embarrassée.

– Me dénoncerez-vous ?

– Q-quoi ?

– Allez-vous me livrer aux autorités ?

– Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

– Pour l'argent.

– Il y a une prime sur votre tête ?

– Sur la tête de tous les déserteurs.

– Ah. Je ne savais pas.

– Dans quel monde vivez-vous ?

– Hum ? Monde ? Le mien. Vous savez, en-dehors des affaires de ma maison, je m'intéresse très peu au monde extérieur. Je sais ce qu'il se passe de manière générale, bien sûr, je me renseigne un minimum, mais à part ça...

– ...

– Mais, même en sachant maintenant qu'il y a une prime sur votre tête, je ne vous dénoncerai pas.

– Pourquoi ?

– Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? Je vous aime bien, moi. Vous n'êtes pas très causant, mais c'est vrai aussi que je parle pour deux. Et puis, j'aime bien parler, certes, mais j'aime aussi les moments de silence. Et avec vous, le silence a une signification. Vous exprimez des choses, rien que par vos yeux. Moi, je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable. C'est pour ça que je vous apprécie.

– ...

– Et puis, si j'avais eu envie de vous dénoncer, j'y aurais renoncé. Parce que je suis une civile, et vous êtes un ninja. Déserteur, certes, mais un ninja tout de même. En plus, vu la quantité de sang dont vous étiez couvert quand vous êtes arrivé, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que vous soyez redoutable. Vous n'étiez même pas blessé. Du coup, je serais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit contre vous, même si je le voulais.

– ...

– Bon, je vais laver ce linge, le mettre à sécher, puis préparer le dîner.

– Hn.

– Oh, tant que j'y pense, étant donné que vous êtes mon seul client, vous mangerez seul. Voulez-vous qu'on dîne ensemble ? Ce serait bête de manger seuls, on est deux dans la même maison. Enfin, sauf si vous ne voulez pas, bien sûr...

– Je veux bien. J'aime bien écouter les gens parler.

– Oh ? C'est gentil. Merci. Mais si vous trouvez que je parle trop, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Parfois... Non, à chaque fois, je ne me rends jamais compte quand j'ennuie les personnes auxquelles je parle. Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si je deviens soûlante. Je ne me vexerai pas.

– ... D'accord.

– Bien, alors à tout à l'heure ! »

La jeune fille repartit, guillerette d'avoir obtenu un dîner avec « son beau client », et alla finir ses corvées ménagères.

* * *

L'heure de dîner approchant, le ninja alla dans la salle à manger et s'installa, patientant tranquillement. L'atmosphère en ces lieux était véritablement relaxante. Il attendit une dizaine de minutes, avant que la cuisinière arrive avec les plats, car elle avait déjà mis la table.

Elle bafouilla des excuses, croyant être en retard, mais il la rassura, c'était lui qui était en avance. Il ajouta que le repas sentait très bon. Elle rougit. Déposa les plats, avant de devenir maladroite sous la gène. S'assit à son tour. Il sourit intérieurement. Lui demanda si elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle observa attentivement la table, vérifiant ce qui pouvait manquer. Devint cramoisie et se leva précipitamment pour courir à la cuisine. Revint avec les baguettes. Il sourit, de manière visible cette fois. Elle rit, se moqua d'elle-même. Lui dit que c'était mesquin, bas, vil, de se moquer d'elle de cette façon. Néanmoins, son sourire et le pétillement de ses yeux la contredisaient.

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence, avant que la jeune fille réalise quelque chose de tellement évident que ça lui était passé sous le nez.

« Au fait...

– Hm ?

– Comment, euh, comment vous appelez-vous ?

– Je commençais à croire que vous n'alliez jamais me le demander.

– Oh ça va, hein !

– Kaito.

– Kaito...?

– Juste Kaito.

– Bien, monsieur Kaito.

– Et vous ? Quel est votre nom ?

– Yuki Mitsuki.

– Joli nom.

– Merci. Mais j'espère que vous ne repartirez pas sans payer. _[1]_

– Très drôle.

– Désolée. Mais avouez que c'était facile.

– Certes.

– Et les ramens, comment les trouvez-vous ? Si c'est trop salé, ou pas assez, trop chaud ou trop froid, s'il n'y a pas assez de légumes, ou de viande par rapport aux nouilles, ou si...

– Non, c'est délicieux. Si je n'aime pas, je n'hésite pas à le dire. Si je ne dis rien, c'est que ça me convient parfaitement.

– Ah, très bien. Tant mieux. Et pour le petit-déjeuner, que prenez-vous ?

– Classique. Riz et soupe.

– Je peux vous faire du riz au lait, ou de l'omerice, aussi. _[2]_

– Peu importe, si c'est mangeable et non empoisonné, je mange de tout.

– Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous empoisonner, enfin ! »

Yuki était scandalisée. Pensait-il vraiment ça d'elle ? Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle vit son sourire —si on peut appeler son léger retroussement de lèvres un « sourire »—, et comprit qu'il se moquait d'elle.

« Oh, vous alors !

– Je n'ai rien fait, voyons.

– Vraiment ? Sous-entendre que je pourrais tenter de vous tuer, ce n'est rien, selon vous ?

– Je n'ai fait que constater un fait.

– Mais personne n'irait manger un plat empoisonné ! Ce n'est même pas de la logique, mais du bon sens ! Et enlevez ce foutu micro-sourire de vos lèvres, vous vous êtes assez foutu de moi comme ça, Kaito-san !

– Micro-sourire ?

\- Euh... Eh bien... C'est-à-dire que...

– Je n'aime pas les gens qui mentent.

– Alors vous m'appréciez ? conclut la jeune fille.

– Hn. »

Elle pouffa, amusée de la réserve de l'homme. Il lui fit remarquer que les ramens se mangeaient chauds. Elle éclata franchement de rire, se tenant le ventre, les larmes aux yeux. Il leva un sourcil, sceptique quant à la cause de l'hilarité de son hôtesse. Elle remarqua son expression, ou plutôt la hauteur anormale de son sourcil. Inspira pour se calmer. Expira. Pouffa. Recommença à respirer profondément. Parvint enfin à être à peu près calme. Expliqua la cause de son fou rire à son client.

« Vous changez de sujet si facilement. Me parler du plat, alors que je vous demande si vous m'appréciez, j'adore !

– ...

– Vous avez raison, pour les ramens, mais j'attend quand même que ça refroidisse un peu. Je me brûle la langue quand c'est bouillant.

– Je vois.

– Au fait, êtes-vous bien installé dans votre chambre ?

– Oui. C'est parfait.

– Bien. Tant mieux. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me demander, tant que c'est dans la mesure de mes moyens.

– Merci. »

Après quelques minutes, où chacun mangea en silence, Yuki entama quelques explications qu'elle jugeait, sinon nécessaires, du moins importantes :

« Les habitants de notre village ne se mêlent pas de politique, ni d'affaires ninjas, et moi non plus, ce qui fait que personne ne vous posera de question, mais je peux faire des emplettes pour vous. Je ferai les courses demain, dans l'après-midi, alors si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, dites-le-moi.

– Du riz.

– Quelle quantité ?

– Un kilo.

– Très bien. Autre chose ?

– Non. Dites-moi le prix du riz, et je le paye.

– Oh, je ne le connais pas parfaitement. Je l'achèterai demain, et vous dirai le prix ensuite, d'accord ?

– Hn. On fait comme ça.

– ...

– ...

– Un kilo de riz, des boulettes de viande, des sauces, des nouilles, des légumes, des vêtements masculins...

– Que faites-vous ?

– J'écris la liste de mes courses. »

Cette fois-ci, le silence fut coupé par Itachi :

« Avez-vous un couteau de cuisine ?

– Oui, bien sûr, plusieurs, même. Pourquoi en avez-vous besoin ?

– Affûter mes armes.

– Oh. D'accord. Euh... Est-ce que vous pourriez affûter mes ustensiles de cuisine, s'il-vous-plaît ? Je n'ai jamais su comment faire.

– Je peux vous apprendre.

– Vraiment ? Eh bien, merci !

– ... Comment avez-vous fait pour finir de manger, alors que vous n'arrêtez pas de parler ?

– Heu... Aucune idée. J'ai mangé sans réfléchir.

– ... »

Le brun était stupéfait, une fois de plus. Amusé et agacé en même temps. Cette fille était agréable, vraiment, mais à cause de cela, il baissait sa garde. Trop dangereux. Il fallait y remédier. Et très vite.

La demoiselle se leva, annonçant sa volonté de débarrasser la table, les deux convives ayant achevé leur dîner. Il ne bougea pas, la dévisageant. Il était client, et n'avait pas à l'aider. Elle lui demanda s'il voulait qu'elle prépare un thé et éventuellement des gâteaux, en dessert. Il accepta le thé, mais refusa les gâteaux. Elle s'inclina, rassembla adroitement les couverts et les restes, de manière à ne pas avoir besoin de faire d'aller-retour inutilement.

Elle revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, avec un service à thé complet, sans les gâteaux. Elle le déposa, s'inclina, et s'assit face au jeune homme, silencieusement. Le temps de parler était passé. Elle servit les tasses, n'interrompant le silence que pour demander à son client s'il prenait du sucre ou du lait avec son thé. Il demanda un sucre, mais pas de lait. Elle-même prit trois sucres et un nuage de lait avec le thé, qui était du thé noir. Ils burent tranquillement, jouissant du calme et du repos que leur apportait cette atmosphère détendue.

Yuki buvait à petites gorgées, prenant garde à ne pas se brûler la langue, soufflant doucement à la surface de sa tasse. Le liquide chaud et sucré coulait lentement le long de sa gorge, la réchauffant, comme ses petites mains autour de la tasse. Ses doigts s'engourdissaient, elle ferma les yeux pour boire, afin de mieux se concentrer sur ses sensations. Une douce torpeur l'envahissait peu à peu. Elle sourit, se sentant parfaitement bien ainsi, dans cette fraîcheur nocturne, son kimono violet foncé en coton, sa tasse et ses gorgées la réchauffant agréablement.

Le silence était apaisant.

Itachi l'observait tout en buvant, profitant de ce moment de calme après les combats qu'il avait menés. Il faudrait qu'il songe à parler de cet endroit à ses collègues de l'Akatsuki. Surtout Kakuzu, en fait. Lui qui veillait aux dépenses du groupe, en tant que trésorier, serait ravi de découvrir un lieu où il n'y avait aucune augmentation de prix. Et même, les tarifs ici étaient modestes. Certes, ce village était plutôt isolé et n'avait pas d'attraction particulière à offrir, mais c'était un lieu de passage obligé pour ceux qui ne prenaient que les routes. Il faudrait qu'il trouve le nom de ce lieu, s'il voulait en parler aux autres.

C'est ce qu'il allait faire.

« Yuki-san ?

– ... Oui ? demanda celle-ci, ouvrant doucement les yeux.

– Quel est le nom de ce village ?

– Le nom ?

– Oui.

– Vous devez bien être le premier à me demander ça. Vous savez, ce village n'a strictement aucun intérêt particulier. La plupart des gens qui y passent oublient son nom après en être partis.

– Je veux savoir.

– Oui, désolée. Son nom est Kaze no Kuni.

– Le village du vent ? (NDA : kaze = vent.)

– Oui, comme c'est un lieu de passage, on estime que les visiteurs sont comme des courants d'air. C'est dire l'importance qu'a notre village.

– Sarcastique ?

– Un peu. Mais bon, au moins, on a une vie tranquille, ici. Et puis, on est neutre, vu qu'on ne se mêle pas de politique, on ne subit pas la guerre, sauf pour la crise et les périodes creuses, comme maintenant. Et tout le monde est libre de passer par ici.

– Hn. »

Le silence reprit ses droits, toujours apaisant.

Yuki acheva de boire sa tasse, toujours à petites gorgées, les yeux fermés, et poussa un soupir de contentement. Elle souleva ses paupières, lentement, et croisa à nouveau le regard onyx. Elle sourit, déposa sa tasse, et proposa à son client de le servir à nouveau. Il refusa, arguant qu'il ne dormirait jamais avec trop de thé, bien qu'il fut délicieux et parfaitement infusé. Elle rougit, son sourire s'accentuant sous le compliment, et le remercia. Elle se leva difficilement, les membres quelque peu engourdis, et rassembla le service sur le plateau afin de débarrasser.

Le jeune homme la remercia pour cette agréable soirée et lui souhaita une bonne nuit, se levant à son tour. Elle acquiesça, continuant à débarrasser, et lui demanda simplement à quelle heure il voulait son petit-déjeuner, et s'il le voulait dans sa chambre ou dans la salle à manger. Il répondit qu'il mangerait avec elle dans la salle à manger, entre huit et neuf heures, et partit en direction de sa chambre.

Restée seule, Yuki acheva de ranger la cuisine, fit la vaisselle, et rassembla les ustensiles et la nourriture dont elle aurait besoin pour préparer le premier repas de la journée du lendemain. Elle alla ensuite ranger la serpillière dans l'entrée et le couloir, finissant d'éponger et de laver les restes d'eau et de sang qu'avait laissé le déserteur. Elle retourna au comptoir, rangea les clés, les registres, vérifia les comptes, avant de les placer dans un coffret, qu'elle dissimula dans un tiroir à double fond.

Elle laissa échapper un bâillement, plaçant sa main devant sa bouche, et estima qu'il était grand temps qu'elle aille dormir.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, « Kaito » était allé visiter le petit village, afin de faire un repérage des lieux et trouver les emplacements stratégiques. Lorsqu'il rentra à la maison d'hôte, la jeune propriétaire était couchée, et dormait déjà d'un sommeil profond. Il vit le ménage et les préparatifs pour le lendemain qu'elle avait effectués et sourit, satisfait.

Il fit attention à ne rien salir, ni rien déranger, et retourna dans sa chambre, comme une ombre.

* * *

Le lendemain, Yuki se leva, passa à la salle d'eau faire une rapide toilette, s'habilla, et alla préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Pendant ce temps, Itachi était lui aussi levé, à la différence près qu'il était réveillé depuis plus longtemps que son hôtesse. Depuis le lever du soleil, pour être précis. Sentant une odeur alléchante remonter de la cuisine, il descendit s'installer dans la salle à manger. Il était aux environs de huit heures et demi.

La table déjà mise, Yuki entra, portant tout le nécessaire sur un plateau, lui présenta trois bols de riz, deux soupes miso, deux portions d'omerice, ainsi que du thé vert, servi avec du sucre et du lait à côté. Elle lui précisa qu'il y avait d'autres portions en cuisine qu'elle pourrait aller chercher, s'il avait encore faim. Il la remercia, ils se souhaitèrent un bon appétit, et mangèrent tranquillement en silence.

* * *

Le reste du temps qu'ils passèrent ensemble se déroula ainsi, au même rythme tranquille, et « Kaito », au lieu d'une semaine, allongea son séjour à un mois. Aucun autre voyageur n'était passé par le petit village, Yuki n'avait ainsi pas eu d'autre client.

Lorqu'Itachi partit, ce fut parce qu'il avait été rappelé pour une mission, sans que la jeune propriétaire ne le sache, la seule information qu'il lui donna étant qu'il était passé par là pour se reposer, et qu'il avait grandement apprécié son séjour.

Elle avait souri, rougi, bafouillé qu'elle n'avait rien fait de spécial. Elle fut coupée par une main sur sa bouche, des bras autour de sa taille. Une brève étreinte, des lèvres qui s'effleurent, un souffle brûlant. Un courant d'air froid.

Il avait disparu.

Une larme, solitaire, s'égara sur la joue féminine. Elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, tentant de retenir la chaleur qu'elle avait ressentie. Sourit, tristement. Ferma les paupières.

Un temps.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, déterminée. L'espoir de le revoir remplaçant la tristesse, puissamment. Cria que ce n'était qu'un au revoir, pas un adieu, priant pour qu'il l'entende.

Sa prière fut exaucée sans qu'elle le sache. Il était là, sur une branche d'arbre, en lisière de la forêt bordant le village, face à l'accueillante maison. Il avait suivi toutes les émotions sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Il sourit derrière son haut col noir, enveloppé dans son long manteau noir aux nuages rouges. La vit demeurer un moment sur le seuil, avant de rentrer, fermant précautionneusement la porte. Il clôt ses yeux noirs, et les rouvrit pour dévoiler deux orbes rouges bordées de noir. L'exact inverse de son manteau.

Il se coiffa de son large chapeau de paille, auquel étaient accrochées deux petites clochettes se balançant doucement, et partit.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_[1] NDA : référence au fait que « Kaito » veut dire « voleur »._

_[2] NDA : omerice = riz + omelette. Je m'en suis fait à plusieurs reprises, et si je dois vous donner un conseil, alors le voici : avec des lardons, des oignons —ou des échalotes— cuits avec les lardons, éventuellement un fond d'ail (seulement si vous aimez), du gruyère rapé —en option—, et en épice, soit du massalé, soit du curry. Pas besoin de sel ou de poivre, les lardons et le gruyère salent naturellement, ni besoin de mettre d'huile ou de beurre, le gras des lardons suffit à ce que ça n'attache pas. Je ne suis pas la meilleure des cuisinières, mais il s'agit d'un plat simple à réaliser. Vous pouvez même rajouter une courgette, et/ou des poivrons, ou d'autres ingrédients encore ! Ce n'est qu'une base que je propose, bien sûr. Sur ce, bon appétit ^^_

_... Reviews, please ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà la deuxième partie !_

_Merci beaucoup à : maria, minimillie, Zazou-chan, Maxine3482, et Little . Nox. Je vous fais un gros câlin virtuel, les filles ! Merci merci merci merci merci ! Cinq mercis pour cinq revieweuses !_

_J'espère ne pas avoir fait de OOC (Out Of Character). Ou en tout cas, pas trop. Si c'est le cas, mes plus plates excuses !_

_Disclaimer : Le merveilleux univers de _Naruto_ n'est pas à moi, et ses personnages non plus. Eh non, Sasori n'est pas à moi (mon perso préféré n°1), ni Itachi (mon perso préféré n°2). Seule Yuki est à moi._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Rappel :**

_Il se coiffa de son large chapeau de paille, auquel étaient accrochées deux petites clochettes se balançant doucement, et partit._

* * *

Les mois passèrent relativement vite, sans qu'aucun des deux jeunes gens n'ait de nouvelle de l'autre, chacun continuant son bonhomme de chemin.

La période creuse était passée et, même si elle avait toujours assez peu de clients, Yuki était quand même occupée.

Itachi, lui, effectuait ses missions, soit en solo, soit en partenariat avec l'homme-requin, Kisame.

* * *

L'hiver avait été assez rude, mais Yuki s'en était plutôt bien sortie. Le printemps s'était fait longtemps désirer, mais désormais, l'été était proche. Les beaux jours revenaient. Enfin. Le temps se faisait plus doux. On pouvait désormais sortir sans craindre un froid mordant. C'était agréable.

Yuki soupira de contentement, s'étirant après avoir étendu le linge à l'extérieur, le vent jouant dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et défaits par l'exercice. Une fois de plus, ses derniers clients étaient partis, et une fois de plus, c'était la veille au soir qu'ils étaient partis, et elle faisait son linge en plein après-midi. Elle soupçonnait les clients qui partaient le soir d'être des ninjas, même si elle ne se risquerait pas à leur poser la question.

Levant les yeux vers le ciel bleu parsemé de nuages de formes diverses, elle sourit. Imaginer des formes loufoques dans les nuages était une activité qu'elle effectuait naturellement depuis toute petite.

Un dragon chien qui embrasse un gâteau ovale.

Un chat à dix pattes fuyant un papillon à tête de grenouille.

Une espèce de chou-fleur, possédant trois pis de vache en guise de chapeau.

Yuki ferma les yeux, inspira profondément l'air pur, expira longuement, rouvrit les yeux, sourit à nouveau, et tourna les talons, afin d'achever ses corvées. La pause était finie.

Arrivant dans l'entrée, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt sous la surprise. _Il_ était là.

Certes accompagné, mais « Kaito » était enfin là. Ne sachant comment l'accueillir, surtout après qu'il soit parti sur un unique baiser, sans explication ni parole, elle décida de l'accueillir normalement. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas seuls, d'autres déserteurs portant le même manteau que le brun étaient présents. L'occasion de se parler viendrait plus tard.

Elle leur sourit, les comptant mentalement tout en s'avançant vers le comptoir. Ils étaient six. L'un avait une tête de requin, remarqua-t-elle avec amusement. Bizarrement, elle n'était absolument pas effrayée. Son sourire se fit plus sincère, moins commercial, étonnant ses futurs clients par l'amusement visible qui flottait dans ses yeux. Elle s'installa derrière le comptoir, attrapa le registre, et se tourna vers les hommes, un pinceau à la main, prête à écrire.

« Bienvenue, commença-t-elle, combien de chambres désirez-vous ?

– Trois chambres, avec deux futons dans chacune, » annonça l'un d'entre eux.

Il avait des yeux d'un étonnant vert d'eau, et un masque lui couvrant la moitié inférieure du visage, recouvrant même le nez.

« Bien, toutes les chambres sont libres, vous avez donc le choix de celles que vous voudrez.

– Les moins chères.

– Elles sont toutes au même prix, monsieur.

– Alors nous n'avons pas à choisir ?

– Eh bien, peut-être que, étant des ninjas, vous voulez choisir un emplacement qui vous sera plus pratique. Je ne sais pas. Je peux vous faire visiter, afin que vous puissiez choisir, si vous le voulez.

– ... Cela me semble bien.

– Alors on fait comme ça ! »

Les autres étaient demeurés silencieux, même si certains avaient semblé vouloir intervenir plusieurs fois.

La visite se fit en silence, seule la jeune fille l'interrompait, afin de donner des informations complémentaires. Les chambres, l'onsen non mixte, la salle à manger, les jardins, le salon de thé, la cuisine. Ils revinrent à leur point de départ, à l'entrée. La demoiselle leur offrit alors un plan du village, leur précisant qu'étant tout petit, elle était certaine qu'ils le retiendraient en peu de temps, voire même qu'ils n'en aient pas besoin.

Voyant que le silence s'éternisait, elle leur proposa un thé. Proposition qui fut acceptée.

Après les avoir menés au salon de thé, elle leur prépara puis leur servit un thé à la menthe, menthe qu'elle cultivait elle-même dans les jardins de la propriété. Elle s'inclina, sortit et revint quelques instants plus tard avec le registre de l'entrée, un pinceau, de l'encre et un parchemin roulé sous son bras.

S'asseyant, elle fixa son regard sur celui qui lui avait parlé, pressentant qu'il était celui qui prenait les décisions lorsqu'ils étaient en groupe. L'homme qui lui avait parlé. Celui aux yeux vert d'eau et au masque.

« Monsieur, j'ai besoin de votre nom, ainsi que de ceux de vos compagnons. Je dois les inscrire dans le registre.

– Et si je vous dis que ce n'est pas possible ?

– Dans ce cas, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir partir. »

Elle avait répondu fermement. Ce n'était pas un homme, tout ninja qu'il était, qui allait faire sa loi dans son propre établissement, tout de même !

« Plus sérieusement, reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce, je me fiche que vous me donniez de faux noms. Il m'en faut, c'est tout. Vous pouvez même me donner le même nom de famille pour tout votre groupe, je n'en ai rien à faire ! Vous n'avez qu'à vous appeler « Kaito », comme l'avait fait cet homme la dernière fois. »

Elle avait désigné Itachi d'un signe de tête.

« Je me doute que c'est un faux nom mais, une fois encore, je m'en fiche complètement. Toutes vos affaires, en plus de ne pas me concerner, ne m'intéressent absolument pas. C'est pareil pour vos identités. Je dois simplement remplir mon registre.

– ... Je vois... »

Kakuzu était stupéfait par l'aplomb de la demoiselle. Elle était beaucoup moins naïve qu'elle en avait l'air.

De leur côté, les autres déserteurs étaient proprement abasourdis par la manière dont leur chef temporaire de groupe s'était fait rembarrer. Non seulement la jeune fille l'avait littéralement envoyer chier, mais en plus, elle l'avait fait avec diplomatie.

Itachi, lui, avait analysé la situation d'un point de vue différent. Il semblait que Yuki savait y faire avec les ninjas. Il l'avait mal jugée la dernière fois. Elle semblait, au contraire, apte à leur tenir tête, à eux et aux autres ninjas, par sa seule force de caractère. Elle avait deviné, peut-être depuis le début, que Kaito n'était pas son vrai nom. Il ne fallait pas la sous-estimer.

« Eh bien, je suis d'accord pour le nom de famille. Pour nos prénoms, on va vous donner les vrais.

– Très bien. Je vous écoute.

– Je suis Kakuzu.

– Kakuzu Kaito. Ensuite ?

– Je suis Hidan.

– Hm... C'est bon. Monsieur ?

– Je suis Deidara.

– Deidara... Voilà. Monsieur ?

– Sasori.

– Hm... Fait ! Euh, après ?

– Moi, c'est Kisame !

– Bien. Kaito-san ? Votre prénom, s'il-vous-plaît ?

– Itachi.

– C'est moins courant que « Kaito », dites donc ! »

Un temps de silence passa, Yuki laissant sécher l'encre, avant de se souvenir de l'autre parchemin qu'elle avait apporté.

« Oh, l'idiote ! J'avais oublié ! Tenez, Kakuzu-san.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Le parchemin sur lequel j'ai inscrit tous les tarifs en fonction des services demandés. Vous voyez, ici, par exemple, vous avez le prix que coûte une nuit pour une personne seule. Là, le prix des repas intégrés.

– Je vois. »

L'homme masqué parcourut le parchemin d'un œil expert, avant que Hidan ne l'interrompe dans sa lecture.

« Au fait, Yuki-san, vous n'avez pas d'employé ?

– Non, je tiens cet établissement seule.

– Pourquoi ? coupa Kakuzu, curieux.

– La première raison est que je sais me débrouiller sans. Il est rare que j'aie autant de clients qu'aujourd'hui.

– Effectivement.

– Ensuite, nous sommes dans un village très petit. Ce ne sont pas les candidats qui se bousculent à ma porte pour postuler pour un emploi. Il doit y avoir trois magasins qui se battent en duel, grand maximum.

– Vous n'êtes pas un peu dure, là ?

– Du tout, Hidan-san. Vous n'avez pas encore visité le village, ça se voit. Vous ne diriez pas ça, sinon. Et enfin, un employé, ça coûte cher.

– Pourquoi n'augmentez-vous pas vos tarifs, alors ? demanda Kakuzu.

– Être riche ne m'intéresse pas. »

Kakuzu sembla choqué. À l'expression qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux, Yuki était persuadée que, sous son masque, sa bouche était grande ouverte. Elle pouffa, amusée. Reçut un regard noir en réponse. Apparemment, Kakuzu-san s'était repris et était vexé de sa réaction.

« Je suis navrée si je ne partage pas la même vision de la vie que vous, Kakuzu-san, mais je n'ai pas menti. L'argent ne m'intéresse pas.

– Hum. Vous dites ça parce que vous n'avez jamais connu le faste.

– Du tout. Je connais.

– Comment ça ? intervint Hidan.

– Mes parents étaient bien rémunérés. Ils étaient ninjas. »

Un silence stupéfait s'installa. Yuki en profita pour se servir une tasse de thé. Avec trois sucres et un nuage de lait. Elle aimait le thé bien sucré. Elle le mélangea, et le bruit de la cuillère cognant contre les parois de la tasse sembla réveiller les hommes de leur stupeur. Elle but une gorgée, avant que Kisame ne prenne la parole.

« Si vos parents étaient ninjas, pourquoi ne l'êtes-vous pas aussi ?

– Oh, mais j'ai été à l'Académie Ninja, moi aussi. »

Un temps. Stupeur.

« Vraiment ? demanda Itachi d'un ton soigneusement neutre.

– Vraiment. J'ai même été gradée chuunin.

– Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas continué ?

– À cause de la mort de mes parents et de mon frère aîné. Ils étaient tous trois en mission, avec d'autres ninjas d'un village soi-disant allié, mais ils ont été trahis. Quand j'ai demandé des détails, on m'a rembarrée. Ils ont seulement été déclarés « morts au combat ».

– C'est pourtant considéré comme une mort glorieuse.

– En effet, Sasori-san. Mais ça ne me suffisait pas. J'ai fouillé illégalement les archives correspondantes, et j'ai découvert la vérité. On n'a rien divulgué au public, parce qu'il ne fallait pas « froisser » l'autre village —l'énervement de la jeune fille fut audible, elle mima même les guillemets.

– Pour quelle raison ? demanda Kakuzu.

– L'autre village était plus puissant que le nôtre. S'il y avait une guerre, notre village aurait été rasé, anéanti. Seulement, je n'avais pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit. Je voulais la vérité, au moins pour moi, savoir, comprendre pourquoi je me retrouvais ainsi sans famille du jour au lendemain, pourquoi les personnes que j'aimais ont été tuées. Je n'ai même jamais pensé à la vengeance.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Itachi, consterné.

– Ça n'aurait servi à rien. D'abord, ça n'aurait pas ramené ma famille. Ensuite, je ne suis pas, et ne serai jamais assez forte pour battre ceux qui me les ont pris. Et enfin, je sais que mes parents et mon frère n'auraient jamais voulu que je gâche ainsi ma vie. Ils auraient voulu mon bonheur.

– Je vois.

– Et puis, je n'ai jamais aimé être ninja. D'abord, je n'aime pas le sport, ça me hérisse ! En plus, même si j'ai un excellent contrôle de mon chakra, je n'en ai qu'une quantité très limitée. Je n'aurais jamais atteint le grade de juunin. D'ailleurs, c'est un miracle que je sois devenue chuunin !

– ...

– Enfin... Je sais marcher sur l'eau, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Et de toute façon, je n'ai jamais aimé l'idée de tuer. Ce n'est pas pour moi. Je me suis alors totalement désintéressée des affaires du monde extérieur, j'ai pu parler au chef de village, j'ai obtenu son approbation pour « démissionner » de manière légale, je suis partie, et j'ai ouvert cette maison d'hôte, dans ce petit village, ce qui a permis de redorer quelque peu l'économie assez basse de Kaze no Kuni. J'avais alors quinze ans. »

Le silence se fit à nouveau, mais songeur cette fois. Yuki reprit quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir fini son thé.

« C'est pour cela que le fait d'avoir des clients qui sont des déserteurs ne me dérange pas.

– Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas déserté, alors ? demanda Itachi, toujours neutre.

– Parce que ça m'aurait grandement fait chier de me faire poursuivre. J'ai préféré abandonner légalement. Je ne suis pas aussi courageuse que vous, ni aussi forte.

– Comment ça ?

– Eh bien, il faut du courage pour déserter, non ? Je veux dire, tout abandonner, comme ça, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de décision que l'on prend à la légère... Et puis, moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est être tranquille. Vivre en paix. Alors, devenir un déserteur pour être poursuivie toute ma vie, non merci... C'est pour cela que je vous respecte, messieurs !

– Comment ça ? demanda Hidan.

– Eh bien, je vous respecte, parce que vous avez eu le courage de faire ce que je n'ai pas pu faire, ce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire.

– Oh... »

* * *

Ils passèrent ainsi plusieurs jours dans le calme et la sérénité, Yuki s'étant fait, assez curieusement, une place parmi ces si craints renégats. Elle s'entendait bien avec chacun d'entre eux. Elle les appréciait tous, chacun à leur manière.

Sasori et Deidara pour leur imagination. Elle partageait même avec eux les formes qu'elle voyait dans les nuages, leur proposant ainsi d'élargir les possibilités de leur art.

Deidara avait, ainsi, créé d'autres formes que ses éternels oiseaux : d'autres animaux étaient venus élargir ses mini-bombes.

Sasori, lui, s'amusait désormais à fabriquer des marionnettes de formes toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres. Non seulement elles pouvaient avoir une fonction esthétique particulière, mais en plus, cela les rendait plus imprévisibles pour ses adversaires, ce qui était un avantage non négligeable.

Kakuzu pour son aide à tenir les comptes. Même si Yuki n'était pas intéressée par l'argent, il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle fasse faillite, ce serait quelque peu problématique. Elle s'était améliorée en calcul, alors même qu'elle n'aimait pas ça à la base.

Hidan, pour sa personnalité décalée. Il lui avait demandé plusieurs fois s'il pouvait la sacrifier à son dieu, Jashin. Il avait eu très mal. Il s'était, en effet, pris un pied ou un genou dans les parties intimes à chaque fois. Quoiqu'il était arrivé que Yuki lui tire les cheveux à la racine. C'est une chose qui fait très mal, surtout aux hommes, puisqu'ils n'en ont pas l'habitude. _[1]_

Toutefois, bizarrement, Hidan appréciait ce traitement. Yuki avait fini par comprendre qu'il était masochiste. Ou plutôt, Kakuzu lui avait expliqué. Elle avait passé le reste de la journée complètement absente, songeuse. Le soir, elle avait fait la bise à Hidan, lui disant que, même s'il l'agaçait parfois, elle l'appréciait quand même, peu importaient ses penchants.

Kisame, pour sa jovialité, sa bonne humeur à toute épreuve, et son humour sarcastique. Ainsi que son apparence. Oui, son apparence. Yuki aimait l'originalité. Résultat, Kisame la traitait comme sa petite sœur.

Et enfin, Itachi... Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de se retrouver seul à seule avec lui, ils n'avaient donc pas encore pu parler de ce qu'ils avaient échangé quelques mois plus tôt. Mais sa présence rassurante, son silence apaisant, sa force tranquille, son assurance si lisible dans ses yeux et son attitude... Tout cela la confortait dans ce qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme. Son physique avantageux ne venait, étrangement, pas en premier dans la liste de ses qualités dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

* * *

Environ deux semaines après leur arrivée, au milieu du premier mois de l'été, l'occasion qu'avait attendue Yuki se présenta. Ce jour-là, il pleuvait, une de ces pluies d'été si énervantes, à cause du fait que l'été est normalement la saison du beau temps, et non de pluies torrentielles !

Toujours est-il qu'à cause de cette pluie, Hidan avait décidé de rester au lit à dormir, Kakuzu s'était plongé dans des parchemins compliqués, Sasori et Deidara s'étaient enfermés dans leur chambre commune afin de débattre sur l'art, et Kisame en avait profité pour sortir, vu qu'il adorait l'eau sous toutes ses formes.

Quant à Yuki, elle s'était tranquillement installée dans le salon de thé avec une bonne tasse bien chaude et un bon livre.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans sa lecture, Itachi entra dans la pièce, vint s'asseoir face à elle, et profita de la présence de plusieurs tasses pour se servir, lui aussi, un thé.

Ils restèrent ainsi dans un silence confortable pendant plusieurs minutes. Yuki avait délaissé son roman, certaine de ne plus pouvoir se concentrer dessus depuis qu'Itachi l'avait rejointe. Ce fut finalement le déserteur qui engagea la conversation.

« Ce n'est pas un temps auquel on se serait attendu pour une journée d'été.

– C'est bien vrai. Enfin, au moins, ça ne peut pas faire de mal aux plantes.

– Zetsu vous aurait adorée.

– Zetsu-san... ?

– Un autre des membres de notre organisation. C'est un homme-plante.

– Oh... Il n'est pas humain ?

– Pas à ma connaissance.

– C'est curieux.

– Hn. »

Le silence se fit à nouveau, Yuki décidant de ne se concentrer que sur l'homme face à elle, et non sur les personnes composant cette mystérieuse organisation dont elle ne savait même pas le nom.

« I-Itachi-san...

– Hm ?

– À propos... Est-ce que vous vous souvenez... Enfin, je veux dire... La dernière fois... Au début de l'hiver dernier... Je...

– Oui, je me souviens.

– Ah...

– Vous étiez plus sûre de vous, même si vous rougissiez et bafouilliez toujours autant que maintenant.

– Eh ! Je ne bafouille pas ! protesta vivement Yuki.

– Ah non ? demanda le jeune homme, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

– Bon, peut-être un peu, mais...

– Mais ?

– On s'en fiche ! Ce n'est pas le sujet ! Zut, arrêtez de détourner la conversation !

– Je ne la détourne pas.

– Alors pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas à ma question ?

– Quelle question ?

– Heu... »

Yuki s'aperçut, avec horreur, qu'elle n'avait, effectivement, pas posé clairement sa question. Elle se renfrogna sous le regard moqueur de son interlocuteur. L'idée de l'étrangler lui sembla soudain très alléchante.

« Merde !

– Votre langage, Yuki-san, votre langage.

– Vous faites exprès de vous foutre de moi ?

– C'est donc là votre question ?

– Non, non, bien sûr que non ! Mais...

– Est-ce vraiment moi qui détourne le sujet ?

– Oh, et puis zut ! Est-ce que votre baiser avait une signification particulière ?

– Oui.

– ... Oui... ? Oui... quoi ?

– Oui, ce baiser avait une signification particulière.

– Laquelle ? s'agaça la pauvre Yuki.

– Voyons... »

Au lieu de répondre, Itachi, qui avait reposé sa tasse depuis longtemps —de même que Yuki— se leva et la rejoignit en deux pas vifs, s'accroupit face à elle, plongeant son regard onyx dans celui chocolat, posa sa main droite sur la joue gauche de la jeune fille, glissant ses doigts dans la lourde chevelure bouclée, se pencha doucement et, délicatement, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Yuki.

Yuki, hypnotisée, ne put que répondre à la demande muette, et entrouvrît ses lèvres. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Itachi l'assaille aussitôt, débutant un ballet doux et sensuel, sans pour autant manquer de passion.

La main sur la joue s'était entièrement glissée dans les cheveux, les défaisant de leur chignon, tandis que l'autre main s'était enroulée autour de la taille féminine. Itachi put ainsi sentir les poignées d'amour de la jeune fille. Elle n'aimait pas le sport, en effet. Mouvant ses lèvres aux siennes, il décida que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Au contraire, même, il n'aimait pas les femmes squelettiques. Les formes de Yuki étaient, de bien des manières, appréciables et fort agréables.

Yuki avait une main posée sur l'épaule de son amant, l'autre avait naturellement trouvé sa place dans les longs cheveux noirs de jais, si lisses et si doux. Elle avait fermé les yeux, savourant les sensations. Les lèvres fines, dures et douces à la fois, la langue chaude s'enroulant autour de la sienne, la main dans ses cheveux, celle dans son dos la soutenant...

Cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec l'effleurement de l'hiver dernier. Là où leurs lèvres ne s'étaient touchées qu'une seconde, maintenant, le baiser se prolongeait, passant de presque timide à langoureux, puis passionné, sans non plus être jamais pressant ou urgent.

Non, rien ne pressait. Ils avaient le temps. Rien ne servait de se presser, au contraire, il fallait en profiter.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_[1] NDA : Véridique !_

_Pour les reviews :_

_Little . Nox, la trame du manga... Je ne sais pas si je l'ai vraiment respectée, en fait... Ah, et désolée pour les espaces sur ton pseudo, mais il s'efface, sinon..._

_Zazou-chan, trouves-tu toujours que Yuki est si innocente de tout ce qu'il se passe dans le monde ninja ?_

_maria, minimillie, merci, vraiment, après tout, je ne demande pas à ce qu'on m'écrive un roman, simplement me dire ce qu'on pense de ce que j'écris, ça me suffit ^^_

_Maxine3482, merci de m'avoir mise en suivi ! Et merci pour cette gentille review !_

_À vous toutes, merci pour ces encouragements_

_... Reviews, please ?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici le dernier chapitre de ce three-shot._

_Comme d'hab', rien n'est à moi, si ce n'est Yuki et l'histoire._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Rappel :**

_Non, rien ne pressait. Ils avaient le temps. Rien ne servait de se presser, au contraire, il fallait en profiter._

* * *

Plusieurs semaines passèrent ainsi dans la tranquillité, les villageois de Kaze no Kuni étant accueillants sans être envahissants, se fichant du statut ou de l'identité des clients de Yuki. Pour eux, tant que le village restait en paix et que personne ne se faisait tuer ou torturer, c'était le principal. La grande guerre des ninjas était le cadet de leurs soucis.

L'été était désormais bien présent, la chaleur était presque étouffante, il fallait donc s'hydrater régulièrement, et Yuki avait installé des brocs et des pichets d'eau dans toutes les salles, à la disposition de tous, afin que chacun puisse facilement se rafraîchir.

Grâce à sa formation ninja, elle pouvait porter de plus lourdes charges plus longtemps, et en profitait pour arroser le plus souvent possible son jardin, ses plantes et son petit potager. Itachi s'amusait d'ailleurs à lui répéter que Zetsu allait vraiment l'adorer.

Un jour que la chaleur était particulièrement accablante, en début d'après-midi, à l'heure où le soleil —et donc la chaleur— était à son zénith, le carillon d'entrée retentit. Les déserteurs de l'Akatsuki étaient tous dans leurs chambres respectives, les volets fermés et les fenêtres ouvertes, tentant de se rafraîchir au maximum.

Yuki, obligée de tenir son rôle d'hôtesse, était à l'accueil, un éventail agité dans la main, les pieds dans l'eau d'un broc, un pichet d'eau et un verre vide en face d'elle, ses lourds cheveux relevés en un chignon négligé afin d'avoir le moins de chaleur possible, et habillée d'un yukata d'été léger en coton blanc.

La jeune fille releva les yeux pour voir qui venait lui rendre visite à une heure aussi lourde. Voyant qu'il s'agissait de potentiels clients —puisqu'elle ne les connaissait pas—, elle se leva, glissa les pieds dans ses getas, contourna le comptoir, ses pieds faisant « floc floc » à cause de l'eau, et sourit d'un sourire fatigué par la chaleur à ses futurs clients, les détaillant par habitude.

Quatre ninjas du pays du Feu. Un homme adulte et trois adolescents semblant plus jeunes qu'elle, dont une jeune fille. Ses cheveux étaient d'un rose surprenant, et ses yeux d'un très beau vert émeraude. Pour un peu, Yuki en aurait été jalouse. L'un des deux jeunes hommes avait de courts mais épais cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus rieurs et... des moustaches sur les joues, et était habillé d'orange.

Pas très discret, comme tenue. Surtout pour un ninja. Pareil pour la fille, en rouge et avec ses cheveux roses, elle attirait l'attention. Les deux autres semblaient davantage avoir compris le sens du mot « discrétion » qui seyait aux ninjas.

« Bienvenue dans mon modeste établissement. Je suis Yuki. Souhaitez-vous une chambre ?

– Bonjour, Yuki-san. Je suis Yamato, et voici Naruto, Sakura et Sai. Nous avons l'intention de ne rester qu'une nuit. Est-il possible d'avoir deux chambres ?

– Bien sûr. »

Yuki retourna derrière le comptoir, retira ses chaussures, glissa à nouveau ses pieds dans l'eau, invita les ninjas à s'asseoir face à elle, sortit son registre et le parchemin d'informations des tarifs, qu'elle tendit à Yamato, ayant aisément deviné qu'il était le chef de groupe.

« Voici. Oh, et pendant que vous regardez, je vais vous chercher de l'eau, ainsi qu'un grand broc. Vous allez pouvoir vous tremper les pieds. Avec cette chaleur, ce ne sera pas du luxe. »

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, portant le broc promis, rempli d'eau fraîche, et le déposa aux pieds des ninjas. Elle avait aussi calé un grand pichet d'eau sous un bras, ainsi que quatre verres vides sous l'autre bras.

Elle les servit, puis poussa les verres en direction de ses clients, qui la remercièrent, soulagés de pouvoir se rafraîchir quelque peu. Leurs pieds avaient facilement trouvé le chemin du broc.

« Avez-vous choisi ?

– Oui, ce sera une chambre pour trois et une chambre pour une personne, les deux chambres côte à côte. Vous reste-t-il de la place ?

– Oui, j'ai actuellement six clients dispersés dans trois chambres, et il y a vingt chambres.

– Très bien. Mais dites-moi, qui sont ces clients ?

– Je suis navrée, mais je suis soumise au secret professionnel. Nous sommes dans un village paisible, et la guerre ne nous intéresse pas. En ce qui me concerne, je ne vous vois que comme des clients. J'ai déjà logé d'autres ninjas avant vous, de même que des déserteurs, et, d'un côté comme de l'autre, aucune question n'a été posée.

– Comment cela ?

– Ici, à Kaze no Kuni, personne ne se mêle de la politique. Personne ne s'y intéresse. Il y a ici un pacte qui n'est ni officiel, ni écrit, ni même formulé clairement, mais la règle est simple : les étrangers s'occupent de leurs affaires, on ne s'en mêle pas, et la réciproque est de mise. Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est la paix.

– Je vois.

– Alors, l'identité de mes clients m'importe peu, de même que votre statut ou vos activités. Tous mes clients sont traités de la même manière.

– D'accord.

– D'accord ?! Mais, capitaine Yamato...

– Laisse tomber, Naruto. C'est à nous de nous adapter aux règles des villages dans lesquels nous allons.

– Beuh... »

Yuki vit avec étonnement et amusement le jeune blond se mettre à bouder. La fille aux cheveux roses donna un grand coup de poing sur la tête du blond, le traitant d'idiot fini, ce qui le fit râler. Pas très mature, comme attitude. Surtout pour des ninjas.

Ignorant la dispute qui se profilait, Yuki leur proposa d'aller se laver dans l'onsen, non mixte, précisa-t-elle, ce qui fit à nouveau râler Naruto, pendant qu'elle laverait leurs affaires. Bien sûr, elle ne toucherait ni à leurs armes, ni à leurs parchemins. Yamato accepta avec un sourire poli qui ne parut pas du tout naturel à la jeune hôtesse.

Elle les guida jusqu'aux vestiaires, leur indiqua les bacs où laisser les affaires qu'ils voulaient qu'elle lave, et leur montra les étagères où elle déposerait les kimonos de rechange.

Pendant que ses clients se décrassaient avec plaisir de leur voyage, Yuki se chargea de leur préparer les chambres commandées. Étant loin d'être une idiote, elle les installa à l'opposé de ses autres clients, sachant par expérience que des ninjas croisant des déserteurs ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Surtout que, à leurs bandeaux frontaux, elle avait reconnu le même signe que sur celui d'Itachi. Il valait donc mieux éviter une confrontation pour le moment.

Malheureusement, le village était si petit qu'il n'y avait qu'un restaurant, qui faisait également office de bar, en plus de son établissement. Il n'y avait aussi qu'une seule épicerie. Cela voulait dire que la confrontation se ferait inévitablement, tôt ou tard.

L'idéal serait que cela se fasse le plus tard possible.

Tout en secouant les draps de la chambre des hommes —celle de Sakura ayant été rapidement expédiée—, Yuki se demandait comment faire pour éviter que ses nouveaux clients mangent dans la même salle que les déserteurs. Elle n'avait qu'une seule salle à manger, spacieuse, mais une seule tout de même, et un seul salon de thé.

Ce fut en amenant les kimonos aux vestiaires qu'elle eut une idée. Temporairement satisfaite, elle accéléra, pressée de mettre son plan en application —en espérant qu'il fonctionnerait. Elle déposa les tenues de rechange dans les bacs prévus à cet effet, et récupéra dans un panier les affaires sales qu'on lui avait laissées.

Elle croisa Sakura en lui amenant sa tenue de rechange —elle venait de déposer les tenues des hommes. La jeune fille, étant en serviette, rougit, gênée. Yuki sourit et la salua, avant de simplement continuer ses activités, ignorant la gêne de la rose, ce qui soulagea cette dernière, qui put ainsi se changer tranquillement.

« Excusez-moi, Yuki-san...

– Oui, Sakura-san ?

– Où sont nos chambres ?

– J'en venais, justement. Elles sont prêtes. Voulez-vous que je vous les montre tout de suite, ou préférez-vous attendre vos compagnons ?

– Hum... Je vais peut-être les attendre.

– Je peux attendre avec vous, si vous le souhaitez.

– Vraiment ?

– Il faudra juste me dire si vous dînez ici ou au restaurant et, si vous dînez ici, ce que vous souhaitez avoir au menu.

– Je pense qu'on verra ça avec le capit... avec Yamato, mais il est presque sûr que l'on va dîner ici. Après tout, nous ne sommes là que pour une nuit.

– Très bien. »

Elles sortirent ensemble après que Sakura se fut changée, et attendirent les hommes. Tout en patientant, Sakura voulut en savoir un peu plus sur une chose qui l'avait interpellée plus tôt.

« Excusez-moi, Yuki-san, mais...

– Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

– Eh bien, tout à l'heure, vous avez échangé avec le cap... avec Yamato, et il y a un truc qui me chiffonne...

– De quoi s'agit-il ?

– Voilà : vous avez dit avoir déjà logé des déserteurs.

– Effectivement.

– Comment étaient-ils ?

– Les déserteurs ? Polis et respectueux.

– Non, non, je veux dire... physiquement ?

– Je ne peux pas vous répondre, Sakura-san. En plus, je suis quasiment sûre qu'ils ont utilisé de faux noms. Je ne crois pas pouvoir vous aider.

– Mais... C'est la guerre, enfin ! Et votre devoir patriotique, vous en faites quoi ?

– Je l'emmerde.

– Que... s'étouffa Sakura.

– C'est à cause de ninjas que ma famille est morte, explicita calmement Yuki. Cependant, j'estime remplir mon devoir en ne vous mettant pas de bâton dans les roues.

– Mais vous ne vous opposez pas aux déserteurs non plus, contra la ninja.

– Je vous l'ai dit. Je suis neutre.

– Et, vos clients actuels, en-dehors de nous, ceux qui sont déjà là... Est-ce que...

– Si vous les croisez et qu'ils sont des personnes que vous cherchez, tant mieux pour vous. Sinon, ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Les trois autres ninjas arrivèrent à ce moment-là, coupant court à la discussion. Tous portaient des kimonos de coton léger blanc.

Naruto, voyant sa grande amie, se fendit d'un grand sourire joyeux et quelque peu bêta, ce qui amusa Yuki, constatant les sentiments visibles qu'il portait à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Seulement, ces sentiments ne semblaient pas réciproques.

Choisissant de ne pas s'en mêler —cela ne la regardait pas, après tout—, Yuki s'inclina devant ses clients et leur proposa de les guider jusqu'à leurs chambres. Yamato accepta avec le même sourire impersonnel.

Arrivés à destination, Yuki leur montra toutes les commodités _[1]_ des chambres, puis, portant toujours le linge dans son panier, leur indiqua qu'elle allait faire la lessive avant de préparer le dîner.

« À ce propos, dînez-vous ici ce soir, ou allez-vous au restaurant ?

– Hum... Combien y a-t-il de restaurants ici, mademoiselle ?

– Un seul, répondit Yuki avec une mine blasée.

– Quel est votre avis, les jeunes ?

– Peu m'importe, répondit Sai avec un sourire glaçant.

– On est bien ici, non ? interrogea Sakura.

– Moi, tant qu'on peut avoir des ramens, je m'en fiche ! s'exclama joyeusement Naruto.

– Bon, alors nous restons ici.

– Très bien, reprit Yuki. Des ramens pour tout le monde, ou avez-vous d'autres préférences ?

– Quelque chose de nourrissant et énergétique, fit Sakura.

– Hum... Du riz gluant avec des boulettes de viande, un accompagnement de sauce soja, et une entrée de soupe miso et une salade de chou blanc, qu'en dites-vous, Sakura-san ?

– Très bien, sourit la rose.

– Trois bols de ramen pour moi, voire plus ! » s'exclama Naruto, toujours enthousiaste.

Il se fit à nouveau fracasser le crâne par sa camarade, qui l'engueula en lui hurlant dessus, tentant de lui inculquer quelques notions de politesse et de bonnes manières. En vain. Yuki se demanda un instant si le blond n'avait pas quelques tendances masochistes, à se faire frapper ainsi par sa camarade et en continuant malgré tout à l'aimer, avant de se dire qu'après tout, cela ne la regardait pas.

« Je vais suivre Naruto sur les ramens, même si je mange moins. Un bol me suffira, précisa Sai, toujours avec son sourire dérangeant.

– Très bien. Et vous, Yamato-san ?

– Hum... Comme Sakura, ce sera bien.

– C'est noté ! Le dîner sera servi entre dix-neuf et vingt heures. »

Les ninjas la remercièrent, et Yuki prit congé.

* * *

Pendant que les nouveaux arrivants visitaient le petit village, Yuki était allée vers les chambres de ses autres pensionnaires. Le panier de linge toujours dans les bras, elle le déposa à terre avant de toquer à la porte de la première chambre.

On lui ouvrit presqu'aussitôt.

« Oui ?

– Bonjour, Sasori-san. Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais est-ce que vos compagnons au complet pourraient venir, s'il-vous-plaît ? J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

– Bien sûr.

– Merci. »

En peu de temps, tous furent réunis dans la chambre des deux artistes.

« Que se passe-t-il, Yuki-san ? demanda Kakuzu.

– De nouveau clients sont arrivés aujourd'hui. Ce sont des ninjas. Ils sont quatre, et ils dînent ici ce soir.

– Je vois. D'où viennent-ils ?

– Je suis navrée, mais je suis neutre. Je le leur ai dit tout à l'heure en refusant de leur donner des informations sur vous et mes anciens locataires, la réciproque est donc valable aussi. Mais, contrairement à vous, ils ne connaissent pas votre statut.

– Je vois. Merci, apprécia Kakuzu.

– Où souhaitez-vous dîner ce soir ?

– Que voulez-vous dire ? s'étonna-t-il.

– Vous pouvez ne rien changer à vos plans et dîner dans la salle à manger, au risque d'être repérés, tout comme vous pouvez choisir d'être servis dans vos chambres. Sinon, vous pouvez choisir d'aller au restaurant. C'est vous qui voyez.

– Quand servez-vous le dîner aux ninjas ?

– Entre dix-neuf et vingt heures.

– Combien de temps restent-ils ici ?

– Une nuit. Ils ont dit qu'ils repartiraient tôt demain matin.

– Je vois.

– Kakuzu-san ?

– Oui ?

– Vous pouvez me donner votre décision plus tard. Je vais faire la lessive avant de m'occuper du dîner, alors il y a le temps. Mes nouveaux clients sont allés se promener pour visiter le village, alors vous pouvez venir me voir plus tard dans l'après-midi.

– Très bien. On fait comme ça. »

Yuki s'inclina devant les déserteurs, avant de ramasser son panier de linge sale, et de partir.

* * *

Dès que la jeune fille ne fut plus à portée d'oreille, les déserteurs commencèrent à discuter, chacun ayant un avis différent.

Deidara voulait ne rien changer à leurs plans, de même que Hidan et Kisame, qui étaient enthousiastes à l'idée d'une bonne baston. Sasori, lui, s'en fichait complètement. En tant que pantin de bois, il n'avait pas besoin de manger.

Kakuzu estimait que moins ils se feraient repérer, mieux ce serait vis-à-vis de l'organisation. La discrétion étant leur maître-mot, ils ne se faisaient voir que quand cela avait été préalablement décidé.

Finalement, ils se tournèrent vers Itachi, qui n'avait pas décroché un mot. Les regardant d'un air clairement ennuyé, il poussa un profond soupir, avant de parler d'une voix monotone.

« Dis-moi, Kisame, tu n'as rien remarqué ?

– Comment ça ?

– Dans le panier de linge sale de Yuki.

– Tiens, ce n'est plus « Yuki-san », maintenant ? _[2]_

– Ta gueule, Hidan. Alors, Kisame ?

– Hum... À part une veste orange et noire... Du plus mauvais goût, d'ailleurs...

– À ton avis, quel est le seul ninja à notre connaissance qui s'habille en orange ?

– Eh bien... Heu... Attends... Orange... et noir... Mais... À l'époque, c'était pas orange et bleu ?

– Ah, tu as compris ?

– Je crois, oui...

– Dites, je me sens légèrement exclu, là ! s'agaça Hidan.

– C'est normal, mon pote, t'y étais pas !

– Kisame, au lieu de faire ton gamin, si tu t'expliquais, lâcha Kakuzu.

– Oui, chef ! En fait, ce sont les vêtements de l'hôte de Kyûbi !

– QUOI ?! s'exclamèrent les quatre autres —Itachi ne criant pas, bien sûr.

– Hey ! Doucement ! Je suis peut-être un homme-requin, mais mes oreilles sont fragiles !

– D'autant qu'on se doit de rester discrets, » souligna Itachi.

Le silence se fit. Tous réfléchissaient à la meilleure tactique. Itachi fut, assez étrangement, le premier à reprendre la parole.

« Si on dîne dans la salle à manger, ils nous repéreront. Si on va au restaurant, il y a un risque qu'ils nous voient quand on rentrera, car ils seront sur leurs gardes. Si on veut capturer Kyûbi, le mieux, c'est d'attendre la nuit, que tout le monde dorme profondément. »

Tous acceptèrent cette alternative.

* * *

Ainsi fut fait. L'excuse donnée aux ninjas de Konoha fut que les autres clients étaient quelque peu assommés par la chaleur et avaient préféré rester au frais dans leurs chambres respectives.

Si Naruto et Sakura ne se méfièrent pas, il n'en alla pas de même pour le capitaine Yamato et Sai. Les deux ex-membres de la Racine restaient prudents en toutes circonstances. Surtout quand ils n'avaient pas tous les éléments et que la situation était floue, ce qui était présentement le cas.

* * *

Le lendemain, Yuki se réveilla tôt, comme à son habitude, bien qu'elle n'aurait pas craché sur une ou deux heures de sommeil supplémentaires. Soupirant à cause de la chaleur, elle se prépara le plus vite possible, humidifiant ses cheveux, n'ayant pas le temps de les laver. Elle ne se faisait ses shampoings que le soir de toute manière, car, ayant de longs cheveux, ça prenait du temps.

Temps qu'elle n'avait pas le matin.

Habillée d'un yukata similaire à celui de la veille, elle ramena ses cheveux humides en un chignon lâche dont quelques mèches s'échappaient. Elle descendit à la cuisine afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner, et prendre le sien, accessoirement.

Arrivée à destination, elle bailla, une main sur la bouche, l'autre grattant son cuir chevelu, encore un peu accablée par la chaleur. Elle se frappa les joues, déterminée à faire son travail. Plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite elle aurait sa pause.

Lorsque tout fut prêt et son ventre rempli, elle se releva en s'étirant, faisant ainsi craquer ses articulations, avant d'aller chercher ses locataires. Elle était d'ailleurs surprise, car les ninjas arrivés la veille lui avait spécifié que, bien que partant tôt, ils tenaient quand même à profiter d'un petit-déjeuner consistant pour la route. Or, ils n'étaient pas encore descendus.

Enfin, pour Naruto-san et Sakura-san, ça ne l'aurait pas étonnée qu'ils soient encore en train de dormir, surtout par cette chaleur. Mais les deux autres ? Ils lui avaient pourtant donné l'impression d'être bien plus rigoureux.

Quant aux déserteurs, ils lui avaient dit qu'ils mangeraient quand les ninjas seraient partis, ce qu'elle pouvait aisément comprendre.

Devant la porte des trois hommes, Yuki n'hésita pas et frappa trois coups forts et clairs.

Pas de réponse.

Elle réitéra ses coups, se disant qu'ils étaient finalement moins rigoureux que leur apparence le laissait supposer.

Pas de réponse, une fois de plus.

Peut-être étaient-ils allés dans la chambre de Sakura-san afin d'élaborer une stratégie quelconque ?

Elle alla alors à la porte de la jeune fille et toqua.

Pas de réponse non plus.

Vaguement inquiète que ses clients soient partis sans payer —ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir comme ça, non mais oh !—, Yuki se décida à aller ouvrir la porte des hommes, car après tout, c'était là qu'était le chef du groupe.

Elle fronça les sourcils à la vue offerte. Tout était sens dessus dessous, la table était renversée, les futons éventrés, des plumes étaient d'ailleurs étendues autour de ces derniers, et du sang tâchait le sol, le mur et le plafond, çà et là.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ici ? »

Question purement rhétorique, vu qu'il n'y avait personne pour lui répondre. Elle avança, un peu hébétée, et ramassa un kunai fiché dans le mur. _Bonjour les réparations et le ménage !_ s'exaspéra-t-elle, _surtout que le sang, ça part mal._

Poussant un soupir agacé, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de la seule autre fille des environs et fit coulisser la porte. Même spectacle, mais en plus petit, car la chambre était plus petite.

« Super, » maugréa Yuki.

Elle se décida alors à aller voir s'il était arrivé la même chose aux déserteurs. Non, parce que les coïncidences, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Pas dans un pays en guerre. Et surtout pas pour une ancienne ninja, même si elle n'était pas la plus douée. Elle avait quand même une cervelle.

Dans les chambres des déserteurs, c'était... eh bien... déserté.

Il n'y avait nulle trace de lutte, de sang, ou d'un quelconque combat. En revanche, leurs affaires avaient disparu. Toutes, car Yuki, sans aucun remord, se mit à fouiller les placards, à la recherche d'une preuve de leur départ.

Le vide lui donna la réponse. Seules les affaires qu'elle avait laissées à disposition étaient encore là, tout le reste avait disparu.

Sonnée, elle descendit vers le comptoir d'accueil, se demandant si elle n'était pas encore en train de dormir, quand elle _le_ vit.

L'argent.

Là, sur le comptoir.

Avec un parchemin roulé.

Roulé, mais pas scellé.

Avec circonspection, elle s'avança jusqu'au comptoir et prit l'argent, qu'elle compta. Tout y était, il ne manquait rien. C'était la somme du séjour des déserteurs. Elle regarda à nouveau le comptoir et ne trouva pas l'argent que lui devaient les ninjas de la veille.

Elle rangea l'argent qu'elle avait en main dans le coffret prévu à cet effet, qu'elle scella d'un sceau de protection, puis rangea ledit coffret dans son tiroir à double-fond.

Elle n'était peut-être plus une ninja, mais elle avait toujours des connaissances, après tout.

Relevant les yeux, son regard tomba sur le parchemin. Elle le prit avec méfiance, le souvenir de l'examen dans la Forêt de la Mort en tête. Passant le pouce sur la tranche, elle s'humecta les lèvres.

Et attendit.

Et attendit encore.

Seulement, comme rien ne se passait, elle se demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne idée.

Si elle ouvrait ce parchemin, que découvrirait-elle ? Des explosifs qui lui péteraient à la figure, la tuant sur le coup ? Des menaces de mort ? Bon, peut-être pas, elle n'avait pas d'ennemi, après tout. Un sceau de détection qui se poserait sur elle ? Une lettre ? Un parchemin de téléportation ? Ou peut-être que ce parchemin contenait un objet, voire une personne, peut-être même un corps... C'était la guerre, non ?

« Oh et puis zut ! Je n'ai rien à craindre, non ? Je n'ai pas d'ennemi, je vis en paix, je ne dérange personne, et je respecte les lois. »

Forte de ces arguments, formulés à voix haute pour se rassurer, Yuki hocha la tête pour elle-même et déroula le parchemin.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, Yuki était quelque peu endolorie. Elle s'aperçut rapidement qu'elle était allongée sur un lit double, dans une chambre dénuée de toute décoration. En face du lit se trouvait une petite table de bois simple, avec une chaise faite du même matériau. Une torche était accrochée au mur juste au-dessus de la table. À gauche, un mur de pierre. Et à droite, une porte de bois.

Elle vit ses getas au sol, juste devant le lit. À part ça, elle n'avait été ni déshabillée, ni changée. Elle était toujours en yukata de coton blanc. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en désordre, mais ça, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant.

Il faisait étrangement frais, ce qui était appréciable, après des jours de canicule. Et il ne faisait pas froid non plus, ce qui était tout aussi bien.

Yuki attendit un peu avant de se lever, restant assise après avoir enfilé ses chaussures, car elle avait la tête qui tournait un peu, et elle ne voulait pas se casser la figure à cause d'un simple étourdissement.

Elle se leva au bout de quelques courtes minutes, une fois qu'elle fut sûre d'avoir émergé de son état de semi-sommeil. Elle se dirigea sans hésiter vers la porte, attrapa la poignée pour la tourner et ne rencontra aucune résistance.

Elle n'était donc pas prisonnière. C'était quand même rassurant.

En sortant, elle vit la même chose de chaque côté. Un long couloir semblant interminable, flanqué d'un nombre incalculable de portes identiques à celle qu'elle tenait. Elle se sentit défaillir. Mais où était-elle donc tombée ? Quel était ce lieu ? Heureusement qu'il y avait des torches accrochées aux murs, sinon, on n'y verrait rien. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, ce qui lui fit immédiatement penser à un sous-sol.

Bon, que ce soit à droite ou à gauche, le couloir était totalement identique. Comment savoir quelle était la direction à prendre ? Et puis, pour aller où ? Pour trouver quoi ? Et qui ?

Soupirant, la demoiselle se décida, plutôt que de foncer tête baissée, à appeler. Elle n'était pas prisonnière, n'est-ce pas ? Par conséquent, il n'y avait aucun risque à demander de l'aide.

Il se passa plusieurs minutes après son appel, du moins, ce qui lui sembla d'interminables minutes, sa perception du temps quelque peu altérée, avant qu'un bruit de pas se fasse entendre. Sauf que comme les murs étaient en pierre, les sons résonnaient, elle ne put donc pas définir d'où venaient les pas en question.

Elle sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule gauche, alors qu'elle regardait à droite à ce moment-là. Se retournant vivement, portant une main à son cœur, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« Vous m'avez fait peur !

– Hn. Navré, répondit le concerné sur un ton tout sauf désolé.

– Où est-ce qu'on est ?

– À la base principale de notre organisation. Nous sommes à Ame no Kuni.

– Aussi loin ? Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?

– De quoi vous souvenez-vous ?

– Hum... Je me souviens d'avoir préparé les petits-déjeuners et d'avoir pris le mien, puis je suis montée pour aller chercher les ninjas que je logeais pour la nuit... Sauf que leurs chambres étaient totalement retournées, avec du sang éparpillé un peu partout, les affaires détruites, et des kunais plantés à différents endroits. J'ai été voir dans vos chambres, en me disant que peut-être, vous vous étiez confrontés, mais si vos chambres étaient vides, elles étaient en parfait état...

– Et après ?

– Après ? Je suis redescendue. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. C'est toujours le cas, d'ailleurs... Enfin... J'ai marché par réflexe, et je suis arrivée à l'entrée, où j'ai vu une liasse de billets et un parchemin sur le comptoir. J'ai compté l'argent, et j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait le compte pour votre séjour, mais pas celui de mes autres clients. J'ai rangé les billets dans un coffret que j'ai rangé après l'avoir scellé.

– Scellé ?

– Oui, j'ai encore quelques compétences ninjas.

– Je vois.

– Et puis... Ensuite... Euh... Ensuite, j'ai pris le parchemin. J'ai vu qu'il n'était pas scellé, alors j'ai hésité à l'ouvrir. Mais je me suis finalement décidée, et je l'ai ouvert. Je crois que j'ai perdu connaissance, parce que quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans cette chambre, là, et je ne savais pas où j'étais. Je me suis levée quand j'ai été sûre que ma tête ne tournerait pas, que je n'aurais pas de vertiges, et j'ai ouvert la porte, ce qui m'a rassurée.

– Rassurée ?

– Oui, si j'avais été prisonnière, on n'aurait pas laissé la porte ouverte sans surveillance.

– Logique.

– Sauf qu'après, en voyant ce couloir, j'ai été complètement perdue. Je suppose qu'on est dans un sous-sol, vu qu'il n'y a pas de fenêtre ?

– En effet. Vous êtes observatrice.

– Merci. Enfin bref, qu'est-ce que je fais là ? C'était un parchemin de téléportation, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui. On a décidé de vous emmener ici, c'est plus sûr.

– Pourquoi ?

– L'alerte a été donnée, et comme on vous a donné nos vrais noms, vous êtes en danger, car vous avez logé de dangereux criminels faisant partie du Bingo Book.

– Super... Non, vraiment, c'est génial, ironisa la jeune fille.

– Par conséquent, on vous a transportée ici pour votre protection, la coupa l'homme.

– Merci. Mais je suppose que je ne vais pas pouvoir rester éternellement ici, non ?

– Pourquoi pas ? Vous pourriez vous rendre utile. Il n'y a pas de raison que vous restiez inactive non plus, vous ne vous ennuierez pas. Entre les plantes et les techniques médicales quand l'un de nous est blessé, le ravitaillement, la cuisine et le ménage... Il y a de quoi faire.

– C'est pas faux. Et puis, je ne sais pas faire grand-chose d'autre...

– C'est déjà beaucoup. Et puis, vous n'êtes pas obligée.

– Vraiment ?

– Vraiment. On vous loge de bon cœur. On en a parlé avec les autres membres, surtout avec notre chef, et vous avez été acceptée à l'unanimité.

– Je vois... Je suppose qu'il y a quand même des conditions à respecter ?

– Oui, c'est vrai. Je vais vous emmener voir le chef, il vous expliquera tout ça.

– Je vous suis, Itachi. »

* * *

Arrivés devant deux immenses portes fermées, Yuki se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait absolument rien retenu du chemin. Se traitant mentalement d'idiote, elle suivit Itachi dans la salle, qui se révéla immense.

Toute faite de pierre, deux mains géantes trônaient au centre, paumes et doigts dirigés vers le plafond qui semblait bien loin. Un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes était là, juste devant les colonnes de doigts de pierre. Elle reconnut cinq d'entre eux, ceux qu'elle avait logé.

Elle déglutit face aux regards insistants posés sur sa petite personne. Elle n'était pas du genre timide, mais là, il fallait avouer que c'était gênant. Surtout le type aux yeux violets en forme de tourbillon. Elle n'avait jamais vu des yeux pareils. Il avait des cheveux d'un très beau roux, et des... pointes ? bouts de fer ? plantés un peu partout sur son visage, même sur ses oreilles et son nez, ainsi que ses mains, et elle devina que c'était probablement pareil sur le reste de son corps.

Elle crut reconnaître l'un pour être Zetsu-san, dont lui avait parlé Itachi. Il correspondait à la description, en tout cas. Les cheveux verts, les yeux jaunes, la moitié du visage blanche, l'autre noire, et entouré d'une sorte de racine noueuse en forme de corolle ouverte. Et bien sûr, le même manteau que les autres. Noir aux nuages rouges bordés de blanc.

Elle remarqua une jolie femme aux cheveux bleus attachés en chignon, avec une fleur blanche plantée au-dessus de l'oreille, dans les cheveux. Ses yeux étaient d'un orange surprenant.

Un autre... homme ? Difficile à dire... Il avait un masque orange en spirale, dont le point de convergence était le trou fait pour son œil droit, qu'elle ne voyait même pas. Il avait des cheveux noirs semblant courts qui dépassaient, mais avec l'espèce de tissu noir entourant sa tête, il était difficile de savoir si c'était sa vraie longueur de cheveux, ou seulement quelques mèches qui dépassaient.

Elle adressa un sourire timide à ceux qu'elle connaissait déjà et qu'elle considérait comme étant des amis. Sourire qui lui fut rendu, plus chaleureux que jamais.

« Pain, voici Yuki, dont nous t'avons parlé, entama alors Itachi.

– Hum... fit le roux aux yeux violets, que Yuki devina être le chef. Est-elle sûre ?

– Comment ça ? » demanda Yuki, qui n'appréciait pas qu'on parle d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là.

Pain tourna alors ses yeux vers elle et la jaugea du regard. Ne sachant ce que cela signifiait, Yuki soutint son regard avec, toutefois, une simple lueur interrogatrice dans les yeux. Ce que le chef vit dût lui plaire, puisqu'il lui s'adressa alors directement à elle.

« Qui nous dit que tu ne nous trahiras pas, jeune fille ?

– Je ne l'ai pas fait jusqu'à maintenant, alors que les occasions n'ont pas manqué, loin de là. Tout ce que je veux, c'est vivre en paix, tranquille, alors je n'allais pas me mettre qui que ce soit à dos. Ça aurait été vraiment idiot.

– Tu n'as pas sonné l'alerte, la nuit dernière. Pourquoi ?

– Heu... À vrai-dire...

– Oui ?

– Eh bien... C'est-à-dire que... Quand je dors... Je dors profondément... Je n'ai rien entendu... Je ne me suis rendue compte du bazar que lorsque je suis allée dans les chambres... C'est-à-dire ce matin... »

Il y eut un court silence, avant que quatre éclats de rire se fassent entendre. Yuki vit qu'il s'agissait, sans trop de surprises, de Hidan, Deidara, Kisame et du type au masque orange tourbillonnant.

« Trop forte, Yuki-chan ! Tu t'es pas réveillée ?! ricana Hidan, franchement amusé.

– Eh non, Hidan-san. J'ai le sommeil lourd.

– C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! s'esclaffa Kisame.

– Elle n'a même pas entendu mes explosions, se moqua Deidara.

– Et si on en revenait au sujet principal ? coupa Pain.

– Tobi est un bon garçon !

– Euh... Pourquoi il dit ça ?

– Cherche pas, Yuki-chan, Tobi est comme ça, c'est tout ! Faut pas chercher à comprendre !

– D'accord... Si vous le dites, Hidan-san...

– Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais !

– Oui, oui, ça viendra. Il faut juste que je m'habitue à l'idée. Sinon, excusez-moi, Pain-san, vous vouliez revenir au sujet principal ?

– En effet.

– Je n'ai pas sonné l'alerte, puisque je n'ai rien entendu. Enfin, même si j'avais remarqué ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'aurais pas sonné l'alerte. Bien sûr, j'aurais cherché à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais je n'aurais pas crié à l'aide. Je vous aime bien, moi. Il n'y a pas de raison que je vous trahisse. En plus, vous offrez de me protéger, sans même me demander une quelconque contrepartie. Ce serait malvenu de ma part que de vouloir vous trahir, non mais franchement ! Et puis, j'ai déjà été victime de trahison, lorsque ma famille est morte, je ne peux pas faire une chose qui a coûté la vie de mes proches !

– Je te crois.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui.

– Merci. Mais, même si Itachi m'a dit que je ne suis pas obligée de faire quoi que ce soit, je sais que je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. Je sais cuisiner, faire le ménage, coudre, repriser des vêtements... J'ai quelques notions de soins, comme désinfecter une plaie et faire un bandage, je peux aussi reconnaître quelques plantes médicinales, même si je n'en connais pas beaucoup... Et dans mon jardin, j'avais un potager où je cultivais des plantes et des légumes. Et comme j'ai une formation de ninja, étant de niveau chuunin, je peux malaxer mon chakra pour porter des charges plus lourdes, ou même pour avoir de l'endurance. Ce n'est pas par obligation, mais parce que je veux vous remercier d'accepter de me recueillir et de me protéger que je ne veux pas ne rien faire. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas aussi forte que vous, et je ne le serai probablement jamais, mais je veux quand même être utile, même juste un peu...

– En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai aucune objection à t'accepter ici.

– Merci beaucoup. »

* * *

C'est ainsi que Yuki fut acceptée au sein de l'Akatsuki. Elle refusa de porter leur manteau car il n'était pas pratique pour les tâches ménagères, et surtout, il était inutile, puisqu'elle n'allait pas à l'extérieur. Elle ne le portait qu'en hiver, à cause du froid. Résultat, elle s'était mise à adorer l'hiver. C'était la saison de sa rencontre avec Itachi, et c'était la saison où elle pouvait porter le même manteau que ses amis et son fiancé.

Car oui, ils s'étaient fiancés. Ça s'était fait très simplement, sans effusion, à l'image du ténébreux jeune homme. Et puis, Yuki aussi préférait que ça soit simple. Au moins, c'était sincère et vrai, il n'y avait aucune hypocrisie dans cette union.

Elle avait appris ce qui était arrivé, cette fameuse nuit où tout avait changé, où Itachi avait dû massacrer son clan pour protéger son frère et son village.

Elle apprit ce qu'était l'hôte d'un démon à queue. Apparemment, le blondinet en était un. L'hôte du démon renard à neuf queues. Ce qui expliquait les moustaches sur ses joues. Ensuite, on lui expliqua l'objectif, du moins, dans les grandes lignes, que visait l'organisation. Rassembler l'énergie des neuf démons à queue, de manière à imposer la paix dans le monde.

Cela lui semblait utopique, mais elle n'en dit rien. Elle fit part de ce qu'elle en pensait, bien sûr, mais elle ne remit jamais en cause la noblesse de leur objectif. Après tout, elle aussi, elle voulait la paix. Et puis, du fait de ses études de ninja, elle savait que les personnes capables de changements notables étaient ceux capables de faire des sacrifices.

Le souci, c'est que les ninjas de Konoha avaient réussi à leur échapper. Du coup, pas de démon renard. Pas de Kyûbi.

Secrètement, Yuki en était soulagée. Elle l'avait trouvé sympathique, ce garçon, ce grand enfant, à peine adulte, qui riait fort et qui avait un sourire éclatant, en plus de ses cheveux blonds qui faisaient penser à un mini-soleil, et ses yeux bleu ciel. Un garçon lumineux, en somme. Pas son genre, bien sûr, mais elle le verrait bien comme un petit frère. Pas un grand frère, le sien était mort et irremplaçable. Mais un petit frère, oui, pourquoi pas...

Tobi avait facilement trouvé cette place. Malgré sa puissance, Yuki l'appréciait, et cela semblait réciproque. Même si Itachi lui avait dit de se méfier de Tobi car il semblait qu'il cachait quelque chose, Yuki ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui témoigner une affection toute maternelle. Et Tobi le lui rendait bien.

Elle le disputait souvent, ainsi que Hidan. En fait d'un petit frère, elle avait l'impression d'en avoir deux. Deux grands gamins. Mais bon, elle leur pardonnait tout.

Kisame, lui, aurait voulu qu'elle l'appelle « grand frère », mais comme elle le traitait comme tel plutôt que de l'appeler de cette manière, il s'en contentait.

Konan était comme la grande sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Konan était d'ailleurs ravie de cette présence féminine, et profitait de son statut d'aînée pour lui donner des conseils en tout genre.

Comme prédit par Itachi, Zetsu vouait une grande admiration à Yuki. Ils avaient en commun l'amour de la nature et des plantes, et Yuki apprit de nombreuses choses à ses côtés, tant en plantes médicinales, qu'en poisons naturels... Après tout, elle était dans une organisation criminelle, il fallait bien qu'elle sache aussi ce qui touchait aux poisons...

Pour Pain, Yuki se contentait de rester à l'écart, le respectant et le craignant à la fois, bien qu'elle n'aurait su expliquer en quoi elle le craignait... Il l'impressionnait, plutôt, il dégageait un fort charisme, une personnalité puissante... De quoi impressionner, en effet.

Deidara et Sasori, eux, s'amusaient à échanger avec elle des idées sur l'art, à argumenter sur la meilleure forme de l'art qui soit, chacun des hommes défendant avec opiniâtreté son propre point de vue, Yuki tentant à chaque fois de calmer les choses, sans grand succès.

Kakuzu, étant du genre casanier, était seul la plupart du temps. Toutefois, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, lui et Yuki pouvaient avoir des conversations passionnantes sur toutes sortes de sujets. Yuki regrettait d'avoir fini ses études trop tôt, et en profitait pour se cultiver auprès de Kakuzu, qui acceptait de partager ses connaissance avec quelqu'un capable de soutenir une vraie conversation. « Pas comme mon abruti de coéquipier. Mais qui m'a fichu un idiot pareil ? » qu'il disait à chaque fois, ce qui faisait bien rire Yuki.

* * *

Il se passa plusieurs années, les villages ninjas avaient totalement oublié l'existence d'une certaine Yuki Mitsuki, ce qui arrangeait bien la concernée.

Elle s'était mariée avec Itachi, dans un mariage simple en petit comité. Avec la guerre entre les villages ninjas, leur statut de déserteurs, ils n'étaient pas aussi tranquilles que Yuki aurait pu le souhaiter, mais elle était heureuse malgré tout.

Embrasser son amour tous les jours et passer ses nuits avec lui était suffisant pour elle. Bien sûr, il lui manquait quand il partait en mission, mais elle faisait de son mieux pour s'occuper, de manière à ne pas se morfondre, et aussi pour qu'il soit fier d'elle.

* * *

Cela faisait quatre mois qu'Itachi était en mission, et Yuki attendait son retour avec impatience. Elle avait une grande nouvelle à lui annoncer, et elle s'était montrée infernale avec Pain, lui faisant promettre de laisser tranquille son mari pour les semaines à venir. Elle avait aussi supplié les autres de ne rien dire à Itachi, elle tenait à lui annoncer en personne.

C'était le soir, et elle s'apprêtait à se coucher.

Soudain, deux bras l'entourèrent, la faisant crier de surprise. Elle se retourna, prête à incendier le suicidaire, quand elle fut happée par deux yeux d'un noir si profond qu'elle en oublia jusqu'à son prénom.

Un baiser lui fit fermer les yeux, et elle s'abandonna avec bonheur dans les bras de son mari.

« Vous m'avez manqué, monsieur Uchiwa.

– À moi aussi, madame Uchiwa.

– Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de faire attendre si longtemps une dame ?

– Je sais. Ma mission a été plus longue que prévu.

– Très bien. Mais t'as intérêt à te faire pardonner.

– Si tu veux. Mais avant ça, Pain m'a dit que tu voulais me parler. Il a refusé de me dire de quoi il retournait, mais Hidan était plié de rire. Tu m'expliques ?

– Je vais tuer Hidan.

– Il est immortel, chérie.

– Je vais le tuer quand même, et le re-tuer, encore et encore.

– Pourquoi ça ? demanda Itachi, amusé.

– Il a dit que j'étais grosse.

– C'est vrai que tu es devenue un peu ronde, mais tu n'es pas grosse pour autant.

– C'est vrai ?

– Je ne mens jamais. Pas à toi, en tout cas.

– Mais je vais grossir... déprima la jeune femme.

– Et pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

– Eh bien... Parce que...

– Tu n'as jamais pris de poids, toutes ces années, pourquoi en prendrais-tu maintenant ?

– Parce que... Tu... Je... Nous... C'est...

– Yuki, je ne comprends rien. Calme-toi. Assieds-toi, et explique-moi. »

Il fit asseoir sa femme sur le lit, la força à respirer profondément pendant deux longues minutes, avant de lui demander à nouveau de s'expliquer.

« J'ai déjà pris du poids, en fait, tu l'as remarqué. Et ça ne va pas s'arrêter. J'ai pris du ventre, plus précisément.

– Et pourquoi ça ne s'arrêterait pas ?

– Pas avant quelques mois. Après, je vais à nouveau tout perdre, mais je vais passer par cette période où je vais prendre du poids.

– Et pour quelle raison ?

– Tu ne devines pas ?

– Je veux que tu le dises de vive voix.

– Je... Je suis enceinte. On va être parents de deux bébés.

– Attends... Deux ?

– Oui... Deux. Mais je ne sais pas si ce sera deux garçons, deux filles, ou un garçon et une fille. On le saura à la naissance. »

Pour toute réaction, Itachi l'embrassa avec bonheur, ce qui fit sourire Yuki. Avec tous les tontons qu'allaient avoir ses enfants, la vie n'allait pas être triste, loin de là...

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_[1] NDA : oui, je sais, mon jeu de mot est pourri, mais bon, on fait ce qu'on peut... pour celles —et ceux ?— qui ne le savent pas, « commodités » est le terme en langage soutenu qui signifie « les toilettes »..._

_[2] NDA : ne pas mettre de suffixe, au Japon, est un signe de familiarité, cela signifie donc ici qu'Itachi et Yuki ont dépassé le stade de simples connaissances._

_Voilà. Il n'y aura pas de suite, je vous la laisse, à vous, lectrices et lecteurs. Je préfère ne rien gâcher à l'ambiance que j'ai instaurée. Je n'ai pas vraiment respecté tous les éléments du manga, mais après tous, une fiction, c'est fait pour ça : on s'approprie temporairement l'univers choisi pour en faire ce qu'on veut. J'espère vous avoir fait passer un bon moment._

_J'ai aussi modifié la fin : on ne sait plus le ou les sexes des bébés. Je trouve ça plus vraisemblable, en considérant qu'il n'y a pas d'échographie dans l'univers de Naruto. Ou, s'il y en a, d'une, je ne le savais pas, et de deux, Yuki n'y a pas accès._

_Je tiens à remercier, pour leurs reviews : Maxine3482, Little . Nox, Sciny-chan, nounoumanda, et minimilie._

_Maxine3482 : Merci pour tes encouragements ! Je suis touchée de savoir que ça te plaît autant, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir mis l'accent sur les sentiment d'Itachi... J'ai davantage eu l'impression de me centrer sur Yuki..._

_Little . Nox : Oui, appelle-moi Devil, c'est bien plus simple ! Et oui, je me prétends lutin de Cornouailles ! Parce que le sérieux tue, je préfère rigoler ! J'ai beaucoup aimé ton message, merci ! Pour l'humour... Une prochaine fois !_

_Sciny-chan : Moi aussi, j'aime bien me la péter ! Faut dire ce qui est ! Et puis, où est le mal ? Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci ! Toi aussi, tu écris bien, même dans une simple review !_

_nounoumanda : Merci, mais pas une vraie fic, désolée... Je préfère comme ça ! Trop long, ça aurait pu devenir barbant, faut être réaliste... Être lyrique, c'est bien, mais faut pas en faire des caisses non plus ^^_

_minimilie : Merci pour cette sympathique review ! En espérant que ce dernier chapitre te plaira tout autant !_

_*câlin virtuel à toutes*_

_... Reviews, please ?_


	4. Chapter 4,0

_Bonjour (ou bonsoir) tout le monde ! Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais une partie dédiée aux réponses aux reviews, ainsi qu'une indication de mise à jour, parce que, si cet abruti de site a bien mis à jour cette histoire, il ne l'a en revanche pas réactualisée, dans le sens où la dernière date de modification, qui aurait dû être il y a deux semaines, à un des rares moments où j'ai eu internet en Bretagne, mais non._

_Donc, réponses aux reviews, même si c'est très tardif, je me suis rendue compte que je ne l'avais pas fait pour la troisième partie. Et qui sait, peut-être que de nouveaux lecteurs auront envie de lire cette fic comme ça, non ? On ne sait jamais, donc..._

_Maxine 3482 : Savais-tu que j'ai une cousine qui s'appelle Maxine ? Du coup, j'adore ce prénom ! Et merci pour ton appréciation, ça m'a touchée, vraiment._

_MayaMimine : Je suis soulagée que Yuki ait fait l'unanimité, peu de OC sont autant apprécié(e)s ! Quant à l'Akatsuki, moi aussi, je les adore, et cette histoire a été un bon moyen de le montrer, surtout mon amour pour Itachi (je pense que ça se voit, d'ailleurs..) Dommage que je n'ai pas pu en faire autant pour Sasori..._

_Tian.H-J : Je suis pipelette aussi, forcément, ça influence le caractère de mon personnage... Haha, oui , moi aussi, tiens, c'est vrai que ça ressemble bien à Itachi de faire ça !_

_Sinon, je vais faire ma vilaine, ma méchante, parce que ce que je vais faire, ce n'est pas bien du tout, mais en même temps, je ne gagne pas un rond pour mes hoistoires, si ce n'est le plaisir de partager, donc..._

_Je vais faire un coup de pub pour une autre fic qui est en cours d'écriture, au chaud chez moi, et que je ne cesse de retoucher, dans l'univers de _Naruto_, qui s'appelle _Mauvaise réputation_. Cette histoire est assez différente de _Yuki Mitsuki_, dans le sens où mon OC, Yume, a plus de caractère, elle s'affirme plus, et où ça se passe également dans un contexte différent, puisque l'action se déroule principalement au sein du village de Konoha._

_Ensuite, toujours dans l'univers des mangas, j'ai publié deux OS sur _One Piece_, l'un en hommage à la mort de Ace, qui est aussi une song-fic (ma première !), _Tous les cris les SOS_, et l'autre sur la relation entre Franky et Señor Pink, _Une promesse à tenir_._

_Voilà._

_Si d'autres personnes me laissent une review, je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre, en MP ou dans cette rubrique ajoutée un peu tardivement._


End file.
